The Tandrian
by Undiscovered Genius In Progres
Summary: Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi find a force-sensitive child on the planet Messe. She returns to the temple with them to begin training to become a Jedi. Takes place way before Episode 1, when Obi-wan is still like a teenager, maybe 16/17. Mostly a feel-good fic about teaching a child to trust again. Wow, what mush. You'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I'll work on some of my other stories eventually! For now, enjoy my Star Wars fueled kick!**

* * *

Obi-wan was not expecting to be thrown against the wall of the kitchen when he went to look for the newest child on the starship, yet here he was. Their newest charge, Riyaz, had disappeared from her quarters. Master Qui-Gon had sent Obi-wan to search the upper level of the starship while he searched the lower half. Obi-wan was mildly surprised to find her in the kitchen, reaching up towards a cabinet. Upon calling out to the child, she had jumped rather violently, and thrown him back, also sending herself flying. He was picking himself up as the door swished open and his Master entered. He eyed his padawan, who was using the counter to heave himself to his feet. "What trouble have you found this time, my young padawan?"

"It wasn't me, Master." Obi-wan protested, gesturing to the child, still crouched against the floor, "The youngling pushed me back."

"Oh." Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow at the young Tandrian. "Did Obi-wan spook you youngling?" She didn't immediately respond, instead choosing to look between Qui-Gon and Obi-wan.

Riyaz was a surprise on this mission. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan had set out to the planet Messe to help negotiate a treaty between the two people of the world. Master Windu and Master Yoda had told Master Qui-Gon that there was a Force-sensitive child on the planet, but the Order had not been permitted to take her to train her. No other details were provided on the child. To their eternal surprise, the Force-sensitive child turned out to be the source of entertainment for the Sky-Dwelling people of Messe. The child's abilities to make things float and sense when something was about to happen lead to a gross abuse of power over the young thing. It did not take long for Master Qui-Gon to become disgusted with the treatment of the child. A quick debate and Riyaz was handed over to the two Jedi. It was not surprising that she was withdrawn, nervous, and jumpy around the two strange Jedi. Qui-Gon had done his best at explaining what was happening to the youngling, but it couldn't be helped that she was wary. "Well young one?"

"I'm sorry Obi-wan, sir." Came the small reply. Riyaz was yet to unfurl herself, choosing to stay as tight a ball as possible in the corner.

Obi-wan tried to smother his embarrassment at being tossed about by a child and sent a rather tense smile her way. "That's quite alright. I'm sorry I frightened you." If possible, Riyaz tucked herself further back into the wall. Qui-Gon breathed a silent sigh, looked between his two charges.

He extended a hand towards the child, slowly. "Come now, Riyaz. Let's get you something warm to drink."

* * *

A short time later Riyaz was seated at the small table in the kitchen with a cup of warm tea nestled in her hands. Qui-Gon had returned to the cockpit, leaving Obi-wan to watch over the child. "Be gentle my padawan. She is still adjusting." His master had reminded him before departing.

Obi-wan watched over her from his spot against the counter. She was so small and timid – most likely malnourished. Her violet eyes looked a little sunken into her head, and the crescent moon shaped markings on her cheeks, which should be a pristine white, were a dull gray. While his Master had given the child the smallest cup, her hands barely fit around it. Yet she clutched it close, soaking up all the heat it could offer. "Are you cold?" She moved her head slower this time to look at him, but her movement still seemed jerky. "I can fetch a blanket to keep you warm. If you aren't used to traveling off-world space can seem very cold."

Riyaz looked at him with wide eyes, before looking down at her tea and then shaking her head no with a murmured "thank you." Obi-wan closed his eyes with a sigh. While he didn't particularly like children, he wasn't bad with them. Most seemed to like him. Riyaz, however, seemed terrified of him. _Qui-Gon should be taking care of her_, he thought bitterly, _at least she likes him._

"I don't dislike you Obi-wan, sir." It was now his turn to snap his head towards the child. She shrank back slightly but then spoke again, "I don't dislike you."

Obi-wan started, slack-jawed before clearing his throat and straightening up. "You shouldn't be listening in on what I'm thinking. It's not polite, and an invasion of my privacy." He watched her shoulders sink as she began to curl in on herself again. "However," she perked ever so slightly and glanced his way. "I am glad to know that you don't dislike me." With that, he turned away, "I'm going to get you that blanket."

When Obi-wan returned, with slightly higher mental shields, he found Riyaz sitting on the counter washing out her cup. "You don't need to do that, one of the droids would have taken care of cleaning up."

Riyaz didn't even look up, let alone jump when Obi-wan spoke to her. She continued to carefully wash out her cup before responding, "I don't mind." It was the calmest Obi-wan had seen the youngling. She looked almost content as she settled her now clean cup into the cupboard. "I like washing dishes."

"You're one of the few that enjoy that. Here, let me help." Riyaz was beginning to jump down from the counter. He grabbed her by the waist, feeling her immediately tense and arch away from him. Instantly, he released her, retracting his arms. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Riyaz. I'm not going to harm you."

She was trembling, but it was so slight only a Jedi could see. She nodded, not vocalizing nor looking at him. Moving slowly, Obi-wan wrapped the blanket around her and lifted her up. She was only in his arms for a second before he was settling her on the floor of the kitchen. "There now. I'm not so scary. Let's go find Master Qui-Gon and see how long until we land."

* * *

They were very close to Coruscant, as it wasn't much longer before they were leaving the spacecraft for the temple. Riyaz was moving much slower than Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, yawing every few steps. The excitement of the day had caught up and left the child feeling drained. Master Qui-Gon smiled down at her. He kneeled in front of her once they were off the ship. "You look tired youngling." The reaction was almost immediate, Riyaz attempted to widen her eyes and stand straighter, all while stifling a yawn.

He chuckled at the young Tandrian. "That wasn't a reprimand little Riyaz. It's okay to be tired, you've had a long day. Come," he held his arms out to her. "We can't have you falling asleep while we walk to the Temple. We wouldn't want to lose you, after all, Coruscant is a very busy place as you can tell."

Riyaz hesitated, weighing the options in her mind. She didn't want to inconvenience Master Qui-Gon any more than she already had. But… the thought of not having to walk or even struggle to stay awake was too tempting for the young girl. She took a few timid steps forward, reaching up to grasp his hand. Qui-Gon smiled warmly, carefully picking her up and settling her against his chest. "When we get to the Temple, I'll settle you in Obi-wan's and I's apartment so you can nap while we talk to the Council." A mumbled thank you met Qui-Gon's ears before Riyaz slipped into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all I'm on fire! This chapter is twice as long and I got it out less than 24 hours after the first one! Don't expect this much from me usually. Thank god classes are out for the semester!**

**Enjoy the newest chapter, don't forget to leave reviews! I love me some reviews!**

* * *

Riyaz was not a deep sleeper. Years of being called upon at all hours had taught her that deep sleep was not beneficial. So, she dozed as Master Qui-Gon carried her towards the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She also had not been carried like this in many years. His arms were strong and warm, carrying her carefully. She could feel how he was trying to not jostle her too much. His pace was even and smooth; if she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was gliding along instead of walking. Her only memories of being carried were not associated with pleasant events. Memories of being too weak to walk, too hurt to move. Being dragged, really, not being carried. Riyaz made a small noise, choosing to press her head into Master Qui-Gon's shoulder rather than dredge those awful memories up. His grip on her shifted, a hand coming up to run once through her black curls and then down her back.

"Master, do you think the Council will accept the girl into the Creche? Is she not too old?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Hmmm." Riyaz felt his chest rumble beneath her head. "Well, that remains to be seen Obi-wan. First, she should be examined by one of our Healers. I am unsure of what her age is, but I do not think she is too old to be trained in our ways." Obi-wan nodded, falling silent beside his Master as they approached the Temple. "Though, before even that we must speak with the Council. While we talk, she will rest."

The trio made their way to Qui-Gon and Obi-wans living quarters within the lower levels of the Temple. They passed a few other Jedi and Padawans, pausing to nod at them before continuing. A few odd looks were passed Master Qui-Gon's way, curious to see what bundle he held against his chest. He simply ignored them though, shifting her closer. Her breathing had evened out, suggesting she was finally sleeping. Her sleep did not last long though. Qui-Gon had settled her on the couch, instructing Obi-wan to fetch a blanket for her while he used the refresher. When Obi-wan returned with the blanket, he looked to the couch in surprise. The young Tandrian was not there. "Oh, not again." He muttered, tossing the blanket on the couch to go look for the child.

"Riyaz?" Obi-wan called out. "Where are you?" Obi-wan checked the kitchen first, wondering if this would be a repeat of what happened on the ship. Unfortunately, it was not. "Riyaz?" he called again. Returning to the living room, he took one more look around before starting down the hallway toward his and his Master's rooms. _She had better have not left the apartment _Obi-won thought, beginning to feel a little nervous. At least on the spacecraft the child was contained. The Temple was large. Had the child actually left, she would be much more difficult to find.

Thankfully, Riyaz was in the hallway, staring out a window, one small hand pressed to the glass. Obi-wan sighed in relief. _Thank the Stars_. He moved slowly and stood behind her. Their window shined out onto a small garden. A favorite playing place for the younglings of the Temple. There wasn't much green on Coruscant, so when the Temple was established the Masters had been sure to have small gardens placed all around. "You've got to stop running off, little one." He spoke gently, not wanting to be thrown against the wall of the hallway. Riyaz did not startle, however. She stared, transfixed by the outside.

"What is it?" She asked, eyes never leaving the garden. Obi-wan looked between the Tandrian and the window, confused.

"What is what?" She pointed to the garden, to the green lawn. It then dawned on Obi-wan, she had been a captive of the Sky-dwelling people of Messe since she was an infant. She very well may have never seen the ground, or grass.

Obi-wan knelt to her level. "It's a garden. That green mass covering the ground," he pointed to the lawn, "is a plant called grass. It grows in small blades that are usually soft to the touch. And that brown and green tall thing against the wall is a tree. We can go out to the garden and you can explore it later. For now," he stood again, looking down at her. "You need to rest. You've had a long day."

"Obi-wan is right, youngling." The voice of Qui-Gon made both jump, neither having heard him approach. A smile quirked his lips, seeing the reaction. "It's time to rest. Come along." With that he led the two back to the living room, the younger reluctant to leave the window.

"We must go and talk to the Jedi Council, Riyaz. You shall remain here and rest until we return." Master Qui-Gone spoke as she crawled onto the couch. He covered her with the blanket, looking to his Padawan. "Obi-wan, fetch a glass of water."

"Yes Master" Obi-wan headed for the kitchen, feeling Riyaz's eyes on his back. Her attention turned back to Qui-Gon as he spoke again.

"We shouldn't be too long. Plenty of time for you to get in some much-needed rest though." Obi-wan returned, setting the glass down on the small table in front of the couch. "You are to remain in this apartment, preferably in this room. The refresher is just down the hallway you were in, should you need it."

"Yes, sir." Qui-Gon smiled, reaching down to tug the blanket to her chin. He stopped short though, at the sudden flinch from the child. Instinctive, he was sure, though it hurt to see any child exhibiting that reaction. He continued his motion, moving slower this time. He pulled the blanket to her chin and then smoothed a hand gently through her hair.

"We'll be back shortly. Rest here." With that, Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan departed the chamber.

"Master?" Obi-wan intoned once the door shut.

Qui-Gon looked to his Padawan, "Yes Obi-wan?"

"Will she be alright in there? When we left her on the ship she disappeared rather quickly. It would be a lot more difficult to find her if she were to leave here in the Temple."

"You needn't worry yourself with that, my young padawan." Qui-Gon began to walk towards the Council chambers. "Riyaz will remain within the apartment."

Obi-wan quickly caught up with his Master. "But how do you know Master?"

"I just do, Obi-wan." He glanced over to the concerned look on his Padawans face. "Now, we must speak to the Council. Clear your thoughts. Riyaz will be just fine."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Riyaz was not a deep sleeper. She had learned not to be. However, here, on this couch with the warm heavy blanket over her, she slept. She did not doze, or nap, or drift, but instead she slept deeply for what seemed like the first time in ages. It was not a drug-induced sleep, nor one out of sheer exhaustion or emotional turmoil. It was a deep relaxed sleep. She laid on the couch, not curled in the fetal position, but stretched out. Her black curls framed her face, mouth agape and her breathing deep and even. She dreamed of the newly discovered grass, what it would feel like when she could finally touch it. Of the lone tree stretching forever upwards.

Riyaz was in such a deep sleep that she did not hear the return of Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, nor did she notice the presence of two new strangers. Masters Windu and Yoda had returned with Qui-Gon and Obi-wan to look at the Tandrian child.

"Is she still sleeping?" asked the deep voice of Master Windu.

Obi-wan had circled around the couch to look at Riyaz. "Yes, she seems to be." Master Windu joined Obi-wan to look at the young girl. He crouched down, staring into her face for a moment. He reached out and moved a lock of her hair from her face. That touch was enough to drag her out of her deep slumber.

Riyaz's face scrunched for a moment, as the hair ticked her nose, before making a small groaning noise and opening her eyes slightly. She blinked slowly, staring into Master Windu's face. At first, it seemed as though she was simply going to close her eyes and drift back to sleep. This, however, was not the case.

Quick as lightning, she shot backward, slamming herself into the back of the couch and away from the stranger. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon shot into action, moving to try and calm her down. All Riyaz could see, though, through her sleep-addled brain, were strangers moving towards her. She clambered to the other end of the couch, tangled in the blanket. She felt someone grasp her wrist. Riyaz did not hear Qui-Gon's plea to calm down, instead choosing to shout "No! Please!" and yanking herself free with enough force that she tumbled over the back of the couch, taking the blanket with her. She flinched instinctively, waiting to crash into the hard floor.

The crash never came though. Riyaz opened her eyes, looking around confused. Master Yoda stood before her, one arm stretched out at her, the other resting on his staff. He laughed, watching her floating a few inches above the ground. "Jumpy, you are." He lowered his hand, bringing her to a gentle landing on the floor. "Act before thinking, you do. For many years your instincts, you have survived on." Riyaz stared unmoving at him from her spot on the floor, not used to the strange way in which Master Yoda talks. He trudged over to the small child, "look before leaping, you should. Hmm?" then laughed and walked away towards Master Windu.

As she finally began to pick herself up from the floor, Master Qui-Gon walked around the couch to check on her. He kneeled beside her. "Are you alright?"

Riyaz tore her eyes away from Masters Windu and Yoda to look at him. She spoke slowly, "yes I'm…" Her vision trailed back to Windu and Yoda. "I'm okay."

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "Well, that's good. Riyaz," she looked back at him. "You must try to control your jumpiness. You could have injured yourself with that fall." She felt taken aback. Master Qui-Gon's tone was one she could not place. Not anger, but also not total sadness or fear. A knot formed in her stomach. Instead of an answer, Riyaz looked down to her feet, nodding mutely.

Another sigh, smaller this time, left Qui-Gon's mouth. "Well, now that that's all taken care of, I think some introductions are in order." Riyaz looked up to the two masters who had spooked her. "Riyaz, this is Master Windu and Master Yoda." Qui-Gon gestured to each in turn.

Riyaz stared at them, wide-eyed. "H-Hello Master Yoda. Master Windu." She stuttered. Unconsciously, she inched ever so closer to the familiar Jedi in the room, Qui-Gon.

Master Windu followed Qui-Gon's lead and knelt down to the child's level. "Hello, youngling. I'm sorry I gave you quite the scare earlier." Riyaz felt heat pool in her cheeks. Unbeknownst to her, her markings turned from the dull gray to a dull pink.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry I ran. I shouldn't have."

Windu allowed a small smile to grace his features. "Given your difficult past, I do believe we can forgive this transgression."

"Riyaz, tomorrow Master Yoda and Master Windu, along with the rest of the Jedi Council will be giving you a test." Riyaz turned back to look at Master Qui-Gon. "They're going to test your connection with the Force." Her heart began to race. The only tests she had ever faced were not pleasant ones. These tests usually ended with her hurting. Master Yoda picked up quickly on her fear.

"Afraid, you are." Her head turned again to look at Master Yoda. "Be afraid, you should not. Harm you, we will not." Riyaz remained quiet but nodded. "But tomorrow, the test is. Today, the Healer you will see."

"The Healer?" She questioned softly, looking once more at Master Qui-Gon.

"Yes, young one. Obi-wan and I will take you to see one of our Healers today to be examined. Nothing scary. We simply want to know if there are any abnormalities that need to be tended to." He watched as Riyaz nodded slowly, not looking directly at him. Qui-Gon found himself suddenly longing for the day that Riyaz would become like some of the Creche younglings, who would babble and talk your ear off. He had a feeling that this would be a long time coming though.

"We must return to the Council." Came Master Windu's strong voice. He looked back down towards the young Tandrian. "We will see you tomorrow, young Riyaz. Behave for Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi now." The still wide-eyed child stared back at him, nodding slowly.

"Goodbye Master Windu, Master Yoda," Obi-wan walked the two Masters to the door, closing it behind them. Riyaz watched them depart, wondering what the test tomorrow would be like. Perhaps she could ask Master Qui-Gon about it, or Obi-wan.

"We should be departing for the Healers now as well," Qui-Gon said, standing up. His knees cracked as he stood, prompting a joke from Obi-wan.

"Perhaps you need to visit the Healers as well, Master." Obi-wan snipped, smiling.

Qui-Gon simply cocked an eyebrow at him. "You just wait until you are my age, my very young padawan," putting much emphasis on very young padawan. "And you see what parts of you creak and groan." Obi-wan grinned but said nothing else.

"Now then," Master Qui-Gon paused and looked down at the child. "Shall we head out for the Healers?" He held one of his battle-worn hands out. Riyaz, who had been caught up in her own worries about tomorrow's test, now looked at his hand and then his face. Her confusion was all but obvious. Qui-Gon smiled. "To the Healers?" As usual, she hesitated, before softly grasping his hand.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again!**

* * *

"Hold still, youngling." Master Sisk, the resident Healer for the Temple spoke to Riyaz. She laid on a bed while droids scanned her. Master Sisk had immediately stripped her of her outer layer of clothes, leaving her in an undershirt and a pair of shorts. Riyaz had remained remarkably calm throughout it all, putting up no fight and even managing to limit the number of times she flinched away from Master Sisk's hands. Sisk had been chosen to be the Healer in charge of the Younglings of the Temple for a reason though, she had a calming presence. Her Togruta heritage allowed for greater sympathy and compassion for the children's fear. She always reminded the children that it was okay to be afraid, but their fear wouldn't stop her from ensuring they were healthy.

Only Master Qui-Gon was in the room with them. Obi-wan had remained in the apartment to attend to his studies. He stood against the wall; out of the way of Master Sisk and the droids, but still within view of Riyaz. She would occasionally glance his way, ensuring that he had not left her.

Master Sisk tapped her tablet, pulling up the results of the scan. "Okay, Riyaz. You may sit up now." She did, immediately pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them. It was cold in the room. She was cold. "While immediately it seems as though there are no abnormalities, outside of the expected, I still need to go through all of these results on my own time. Now-"

"Excuse me, Master Sisk," Qui-Gon interrupted, stepping forward. "Outside of the expected?"

"Yes," She swiped up on her tablet, sending the information up onto a screen at the head of the bed Riyaz sat on. She turned to look at it. "Malnourishment, low height and body weight for her age, dull markings, little vaccinations." She waved her hand dismissively, smiling down at Riyaz. Her eyes had grown a bit wider at the long list. "Of course, this is nothing that we can't fix with good meals, rest, and nutria-packs. And being a Tandrian, some sunlight and time outdoors will help tremendously."

"Ahh, yes." Master Qui-Gon breathed, thinking back to earlier today when the child had been fascinated by the outdoors. "I had almost forgotten, Tandrian's need nature. Riyaz," she turned her head to look at Qui-Gon. "When you were on Messe, did you ever get to set foot on the planet?" The young girl shook her head.

"Well then," Masker Sisk closed the screen on the tablet, handing it off to a droid. "Why don't we start there."

* * *

Master Sisk had not allowed Riyaz to put back on a robe. "You need new clothes," She informed the child and Master. "Also, I do believe you'll want to feel the earth today." So, Riyaz had allowed herself to be carried by Master Sisk, arms wrapped around her neck. The trio made their way to the nearest Temple garden.

Upon reaching the garden, Master Sisk did not immediately set Riyaz on the grass. Instead, she held her for a moment longer. "Feel the sun on your skin, Riyaz. Your species thrive in nature. You have a special connection with all things growing, all things natural." Riyaz closed her eyes, turning her head up towards the sun. It could have been a trick of the light, but Qui-Gon believed that he saw her markings lighten.

As Master Sisk set the child on the ground, Master Qui-Gon expected her to begin to wander around, examining the flowers and fountain. What he did not expect was for her to collapse on the grass. As he moved forward, an arm stopped him. Master Sisk looked at him, a content smile on her face. "She is alright. She has been deprived of nature for far too long."

Riyaz had not truly fallen unconscious. When the soles of her feet hit the grass, she had this overwhelming feeling of being at home, at peace. Something she had never truly felt. She dropped to her knees, stretching her arms in front of her, digging her fingers into the dirt. She flopped onto her belly, pressing her face into the earth and breathing it in. The blades tickled her face, and she loved it. Memories that were not hers flashed through her mind. Children playing in this garden. Padawan's meditating. Master Yoda instructing a class. A nameless Jedi watering the flowers. Happiness and peace bubbled up within her, building until she exhaled it as a laugh. Loud and echoing around the garden.

The two Masters watched the child. Qui-Gon felt elated at hearing her laugh. After seeing nothing but fear and pain from her on Messe, it was wonderful to feel the joy she was radiating. She rolled onto her back, throwing her arms above her head, simply soaking in the sun, and feeling the Force move around and through her. Qui-Gon and Sisk took a seat on a stone bench, allowing Riyaz as much time as she wanted.

* * *

The child finally began to stir as the sun was beginning to set. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky to see the first stars beginning to appear. Her arm moved, stretching upwards towards the sky, imagining what it would be like to hold the stars within her palm. "Feeling better, young one?" She arched her neck, looking to see Master Qui-Gon. She giggled, as it appeared that he was upside down to her. He smiled gently, "I'll take that as a yes."

Riyaz rolled onto her stomach, before clambering to her feet. She shivered, moving her hands to rub at her upper arms. It was Qui-Gon's turn to chuckle. "It can get chilly here as the sun sets. Come," he held his hand out to the child. His smile widened as there was no hesitation as she took his hand this time. Master Sisk waited for the pair by the entrance back into the Temple.

She knelt to the child's level as they approached. She reached out and took her chin in her hand. Riyaz bristled momentarily, before rooting herself in the earth. _Master Sisk will not hurt you_, she thought, allowing her head to be turned gently side to side. Master Sisk examined the markings on her face, before moving onto the ones that wrapped around her arms and down her legs. Previously, they had all been a dull gray. Now, they had returned to a bright white. "You already look healthier youngling. Let's move inside."

They stepped into the warmth of the Temple, Riyaz still clutching Master Qui-Gon's hand. "Master Qui-Gon and I were discussing a health plan for you, Riyaz. You will come visit me regularly for check-ups so we can monitor your growth." She now looked up to Qui-Gon. Tomorrow we will begin her immunizations. For tonight, she needs a good scrub and a plain meal. We don't want to upset her digestive system."

Master Qui-Gon nodded his approval. "What do you recommend for dinner?"

"A simple meal of broth with some bread would be good for her. Perhaps a piece of fruit as well. Ahh, before I forget," Master Sisk reached into her robes and produced a small silver package. She handed the package over to Qui-Gon. "A nutria-pack. I'll have more prepared for you tomorrow. For tonight, mix this in with her broth." She smiled down at Riyaz. "It shouldn't affect the taste too much." Riyaz mustered up a small smile in return.

"Well, thank you, Master Sisk, for your assistance." Master Qui-Gon smiled at her. "Riyaz?" He prompted, glancing down at the child.

She looked first at Master Qui-Gon, eyes wide, before looking to Master Sisk. "T-thank you, Master Sisk. For everything." Master Sisk smiled warmly, moving her hand slowly from her side to rest on Riyaz's curls.

"My pleasure, young one."

* * *

"You two were gone for quite a while."

Master Qui-Gon looked up towards his Padawan, who was sitting on the floor of the living room, meditating. Riyaz was in his arms, leaning against his shoulder. "Well, Master Sisk had much to say, and her treatment began today.

He watched Obi-wan open his eyes at the word treatment and stare back in worried confusion. "Treatment?"

"Oh yes," Qui-Gon lightly goaded, moving towards the kitchen to prepare the broth. "It took up most of the afternoon."

"Well, will she be alright?" Concern leaking into Obi-wan's voice.

Qui-Gon smiled, seating Riyaz at the kitchen table. He decided to end the charade. "Yes, my young padawan. She was introduced to one of the gardens. Spent most of the afternoon laying out in the sunlight on the grass. A connection with nature is very important to Tandrian's." Obi-wan murmured his understanding, beginning to stand. "Have you finished your nightly mediations?" Another nod. "Good, then I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course, Master. What is it?"

Qui-Gon gestured to Riyaz. "Our guest for the evening is in need of a bath. Especially after rolling around in the grass all afternoon. Could you see to it while I prepare dinner for us?"

Obi-wan faltered for a moment. That was not what he was expecting. "I…" he trailed off.

"I'm not asking you to bathe her, Obi-wan. Simply ensure that she doesn't drown and gets all the dirt washed off."

Obi-wan felt a bit of relief at his Master's words. "Yes Master, come along Riyaz." The youngling moved out from the chair and followed Obi-wan to the refresher. He pulled a towel from the cabinet and filled the bath part of the way with warm water. "Here's the soap, the shampoo, and the conditioner." He pointed to three bottles in turn, noticing the distressed look on Riyaz's face. "What's the matter?"

She hesitated with her answer, instead picking up the shampoo bottle. "I… I've never had a bath before." Obi-wan felt himself pale. "They always used a sonic 'fresher."

All Obi-wan could find himself capable of uttering was a single "oh." Riyaz watched him, nervous. "Well, um…" he scratched the back of his head. He picked up the soap bottle, squeezing some under the running water to create bubbles. "Let's start with getting you into the bath. I'll let you undress and get in." He turned his back. He wasn't meant to be giving children baths. _This is a job for Creche Masters, not me._

One small splash later, and Obi-wan turned back to face the child, now standing in the bath. _Oh, for Force's sake. _"Most choose to sit down in the bath."

Riyaz mumbled "oh" moving to sit down in the warm water, pulling her knees to her chest. Obi-wan let out a small sigh, turning the water off. "Well, I suppose we should clean your hair first. Turn around, so your back is facing me." She turned, splashing the water. "Careful. Remember, water moves easily so you must move slowly." Riyaz looked over her shoulder at him, nodding slowly.

Deciding it would be better to not soak his robe, he quickly shed it, sitting it on the counter by the towel. He twisted a few knobs on the bath wall, turning the shower head on. The sudden burst of water made Riyaz jump, splashing Obi-wan a little. He sighed heavily this time. "That's alright. I probably need a bath today as well. I'm going to wet down your hair, tilt your head back."

He carefully maneuvered the shower head over her head, trying his best to avoid spraying her in the eyes. He grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into his hands before massaging it into her hair. This was very different than washing his own much shorter hair. _Even Master Qui-Gon would be better at this, with his long hair_ he thought, a smile twisting his lips. Obi-wan noticed how her shoulders dropped. He could practically feel the tension bleeding away from her, into the Force. _Well, whatever makes the youngling feel better._

* * *

The rest of the bath, thankfully, went by without much fuss. As Obi-wan was wrapping Riyaz in a towel, he realized he did not have any clothes for her. Surely Master Qui-Gon did not intend for her to go back into the clothes she arrived in. "Come little one," He picked her up, still wrapped in the towel. "We need to find you some clothes."

Obi-wan carried Riyaz out into the living room. He crossed it, calling out "Master? Do we have any clothes for Riyaz?" As he finished his question, a buzzer sounded, indicating someone was at the door.

Qui-Gon walked out from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. He gestured towards the door, "there is your answer." Qui-Gon moved to open the door, greeting whoever was outside. "Hello, Master Obnat. Thank you for bringing some clothes for Riyaz."

"It was no problem," Master Obnat's gruff voice drifted in from the doorway. "She is a Tandrian, yes? These will keep her nice and warm then." Riyaz tilted her head, trying to see around Master Qui-Gon. A sharp gasp sounded from Riyaz as her eyes landed on Master Obnat. Qui-Gon turned, looking towards the child. She had ducked down in Obi-wan's grasp, her markings having gone darker. She stared with wide eyes at Master Obnat.

He chuckled, stepping into the apartment. "Hello, young one. This must be your first time meeting a Rodian. I will admit, our eyes can seem rather scary, can't they. But I can assure you, I only look scary." He laughed again, reaching out and ruffling her damp curls. Riyaz noticed that this seemed to be a favorite gesture of the Jedi Masters. "I'm sure we will get to know each other better at a later date." With that, he looked up at Obi-wan. "Hello, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan bowed his head briefly at Master Obnat. "Master."

Obnat elbowed him pointing to Qui-Gon, "be sure to give your Master as much trouble as he deserves."

"Ahh, so none." Qui-Gon laughed. "Thank you once more for bringing these clothes over, Obnat."

"Anytime," he said with a wave of his hand. "Anytime. I best be returning to the Creche. Master Ihyle will need help getting the younglings to sleep. Goodnight." With that he moved through the doorway, heading down the darkened hall.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon bid him goodbye, closing the door. "Here you are," Qui-Gon passed the clothes over to Obi-wan. "Help her get dressed, I'll finish dinner."

* * *

Riyaz, clad in a long-sleeved cream-colored nightgown and a pair of brown socks, only managed to finish half of her dinner. Each time she stopped eating Master Qui-Gon would prompt her to eat more. This resulted in a few half-hearted sips of broth, or a nibble on the bread roll or orange slice. After a few more sips of the broth, she sat her spoon down, anticipating Qui-Gon's question.

"Are you not hungry, young one?"

Riyaz shook her head, biting her lip. Her stomach felt large and heavy. "Sorry," she reached up and toyed with the spoon. "I'm full."

He made a noncommittal noise, watching her for a moment. "Alright," he finally breathed, setting down his spoon. "Let's get you to bed then, shall we." Riyaz nodded, clambering down from the chair. Sleep sounded wonderful to the exhausted child. "Tonight, you'll sleep on the couch. Tomorrow it's more than likely you'll be moved into a Creche class."

Riyaz, feeling too full, crawled onto the couch, head dropping onto the nearest pillow. Rolling onto her side, her arms came up to wrap around her stomach. She was barely aware of the blanket tucked over her, or the hand smoothing her hair away from her face. "Night," she mumbled, before slipping off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
